


Uma noite inesquecível

by DanimelGrid



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Hentai, Romance, Shoujo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimelGrid/pseuds/DanimelGrid
Summary: Na noite de seu aniversário, o Cavaleiro de Leão estava triste e cabisbaixo, mas uma certa Amazona irá mudar o curso dessa história! Presente de aniversário para Aiolia de Leão!





	Uma noite inesquecível

Eram 3 horas da manhã e a festa tinha acabado no Templo de Leão. O anfitrião da mesma, limpava e organizava toda aquela típica bagunça gerada em todo o fim de comemoração, e olhando as mesas e cadeiras em torno de si, esboçou um sorriso desanimado, pois naquela noite, apesar de ter sido um dia de muita celebração, se sentiu mais solitário do que nunca.

Recordou quando Marin, sua paixão de toda a juventude, chegou acompanhada de Radamanthys de Wyvern, um dos três Juízes do Inframundo, e seu desafeto num passado não tão distante. Suspirou derrotado. Sempre teve dúvidas quanto ao que sentia pela Águia, e por fim, outro foi mais rápido e sagaz, ganhando o coração da bela ruiva para si.

“Mas tinha que ser justamente esse otário?” pensava ele, novamente sorrindo amarelo, e voltando a passar um pano com desengordurante nas mesas.

Voltou seu olhar para o lado oposto e lembrou-se de Lyfia, sua querida amiga, a quem apoiou, ajudando a salvar Asgard num momento extremamente crítico. Não sabia o que exatamente sentia por ela, mas seu coração se aquecia sempre que a via, e olhá-la aos beijos com Mu, um de seus melhores amigos, lhe deu uma estranha sensação de perda. Não por vir perder a amizade da singela azulada, mas por ter tido a nítida impressão de que, mais uma vez, deixou sua oportunidade passar.

Ainda divagando em pensamentos, ele foi para o pátio externo, nos fundos de sua Casa, para limpar e guardar as mesas e cadeiras que ali estavam, já que o restante de sua residência já estava, bem dizer, organizada.

Ficou olhando fixamente para uma última mesa no fundo, onde reparou uma cabeleira negra e brilhante caída por sobre as costas da mulher, que estava dormindo debruçada nesta. Se aproximou devagar, e tirou os cabelos do rosto dela, constatando que era Geist, a amazona de Vampiro.

Prestou muita atenção aos detalhes daquele rosto, e tinha que dá o braço a torcer: ela era linda, apesar de não ir muito com a cara dela, pois a achava encrenqueira demais pro seu gosto.

Tocou de leve os ombros femininos, e aos poucos, conseguiu acordá-la. Ela, sonolenta e um pouco zonza, tentou se levantar, mas viu que não seria possível. Pelo menos não naquela hora.

Aiolia sentou-se ao seu lado, a tomou delicadamente pelo queixo, a fazendo olhar para si, e perguntou com calma.

\- Se sente bem?

\- Eu… não muito. - põe as mãos no ventre e fala com dificuldade - Meu estômago dói…

\- Calma. Fica sentadinha aí que vou lá dentro pegar um antiácido. - levantou-se e foi atrás do remédio para dar à morena.

Ela o olhou sair e sorriu fraquinho. O achava um almofadinha certinho, daqueles que seguem todas as regras à risca, e não mija fora do penico nunca, nem pra se divertir um pouquinho. Mas… tinha que admitir que ele era lindo… um dos mais atraentes e viris espécimes do Santuário de Atena.

O rapaz voltou com um copo na mão, que continha o efervescente comprimido mergulhado em um pouco d’água, e o estendeu à ela, que ainda um pouco reticente, o pegou, e o tomou de uma só vez, fazendo uma careta de desgosto logo após.

\- Eca! Que troço nojento! - limpava a boca com o dorso da mão.

\- É ruim, mas vai te deixar nova em folha! Acredite no que eu digo! - piscou com picardia, arrancando um sincero sorriso da ariana.

\- Obrigada… eu… não estou acostumada a beber desse jeito, e pra não dar vexame, preferi ficar sentada o tempo todo. - inspirou fundo - Gosto tanto de dançar e nem aproveitei essa pista incrível… - olhava para o lado esquerdo, onde foi adaptada uma bonita e moderna pista de dança.

O leonino se entristece, pois ele também não aproveitou muito a sua festa. Ficou tão preocupado em curtir a fossa de suas desilusões amorosas, que se esqueceu de comemorar seu aniversário como deveria. Conseguia compreender a frustração da Vampira perfeitamente bem.

\- Me desculpe perguntar, e se estou sendo por demais intrometido, mas… porque bebeu tanto se não está acostumada a fazê-lo?

Ela o olhou, e acanhada, baixou seu olhar e ficou mirando o chão. Estava com vergonha de ser tão infantil, mas, assim.mesmo, resolveu desabafar… contar o que se passava consigo.

\- Eu… fiquei frustrada, pois o Mu estava aos beijos com aquela… - faz uma pausa, enrola os cabelos, os jogando para trás - Ora, a quem eu quero enganar… a tal Lyfia é bonita, fina, elegante. Pra completar ela é educada, gentil e feminina, coisa que eu nunca vou ser. Não culpo o Carneiro por se apaixonar por ela…

“Uau… então tudo isso foi por causa do Carneirinho?” pensou o grego, que sorriu de canto, pois estava deprimido quase pelo mesmo motivo que ela.

\- Você está apaixonada pelo Mu? - indagou curioso.

\- Não sei se apaixonada é a palavra certa. Creio que eu nutria uma quedinha por ele, porém… não tenho mais chances pelo jeito. - se deixou escorregar na cadeira.

\- Não se preocupe… não é a única a sofrer por esse motivo hoje. - pensa alto, e ela o olha espantada.

\- Como assim? Você gosta da Lyfia? Está sofrendo por ela? - questiona intrigada.

\- Sabe, não posso dizer que sou apaixonado por ela, pois sempre senti algo dessa mesma natureza por Marin e…

\- Pela Marin também??? - interrompeu a italiana incrédula - Sério isso?

Ele maneia a cabeça em positivo.

\- Oh… sinto muito leãozinho! - acaricia o dorso da mão do leonino, que sente um gostoso calor em sua pele - Ficou na dúvida e acabou seu nenhuma das duas… imagino o quanto está frustrado…

\- Eu estava. - toma a mão delicada da morena entre as suas, e a beija rapidamente, fazendo Geist sentir um pequeno arrepio - Mas, conversar contigo foi muito bom para expôr meus problemas e não ficar mais remoendo isso dentro de mim. - retira a franja que estava caída nos olhos dela, e esboçou um tímido carinho no rosto da jovem - Obrigado por me escutar…

\- N-não tem de quê. - gagueja um pouco, pois aquele roçar dos dedos dele em sua pele, fez subir uma quentura anormal em seu baixo ventre.

 

I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm colder

 

O Leão ouviu aquela música ao fundo e sorriu para seus adentros. Voltou a lembrar,que não dançou uma única vez naquela noite, e que com Geist o mesmo tinha ocorrido. E tudo culpa da maldita desilusão amorosa em que ambos estavam mergulhados por toda a noite.

Estendeu sua mão à ela, e perguntou num tom que alternava entre a gentileza e a sensualidade.

\- Me concede a honra dessa dança?

Ela o olha, sem acreditar ainda em seu cavalheiresco oferecimento. Balança um pouco a cabeça afim de sair de seu temporário transe, e deposita sua mão na dele, que a leva para si devagar, e a conduz com calma para o centro da pista, onde chegam seus corpos bem próximos um do outro, e dão início aquela dança vagarosa e com um clima pra lá de romântico.

 

In my life  
There's been heartache and pain  
I don't know  
If I can face it again  
Can't stop now  
I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

 

Com passos suaves, ele faz a ariana se mover ao ritmo lento da canção, e ela, automaticamente, se recosta no peitoral definido do loiro, e pousando sua cabeça na altura do coração deste, pois ele era bem mais alto que ela.

Ele se sente reconfortado com aquele terno gesto, e leva uma de suas mãos aos cabelos negros e brilhantes dela, enquanto sua mão livre se fixa na fina cintura da jovem, que se sente esquentar com esse contato tão próximo.

Ele afaga as lisas e sedosas mechas da italiana, e uma discreta onda de energia percorre o seu musculoso corpo. Sua pele se arrepia e seu corpo pesa. Não entendia o porquê daquilo, mas estava gostando de tê-la pertinho de si, envolta em seus fortes braços. Sentia que a protegia, e essa sensação era única e muito prazerosa.

 

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me

 

Ela tinha essa mesma impressão: de que estava sendo protegida, aninhada…

Era bom ser acariciada, sentir que alguém se importava consigo, com o seu bem estar.

Sem perceber, retribuía os carinhos do charmoso loiro, descendo e subindo sutilmente suas delgadas mãos pelas costas dele, que arfou ante essa sutil carícia.

Ele apertou a cintura dela e a colou ainda mais ao seu corpo, e sua intimidade respondeu molhando-se na mesma hora.

Ele não ficou impune ao ousar em seus gestos, pois seu membro endureceu no mesmo instante, e tudo ficou mais incontrolável ao sentir adentrando por suas narinas aquele perfume adocicado que emanava da alva pele dela, pele esta que estava eriçada, com todos os seus quase transparentes pelos arrepiados, fruto do tesão que ela sentia em estar tão junto dele.

 

Gonna take a little time (take a little time)  
A little time to look around me (oh)  
I've got nowhere left to hide (nowhere left to hide)  
It looks like love's finally found me (oh)

 

Seus passos ficavam cada vez mais diminutos, e seus rostos cada vez mais próximos. Ela levanta os seus olhos, e dá de cara com os verdes orbes do Cavaleiro de Leão, que aprofunda seu olhar mais sedutor, e mergulha nas misteriosas e azuis íris da belíssima morena.

Ela sorri. Não fazia ideia porque estava tão encantada com Aiolia, mas o magnetismo que havia entre eles era quase palpável, não podia negar.

O grego também sorri. Ela era sexy, e possuía aqueles lábios rubros e perfeitos, que lhe convidavam a desvendar a aura de misticismo que cercava aquela amazona sem constelação. A maciez da sua pele era única, e sua vontade era deslizar suas mãos sobre a tez aveludada, e foi o que fez: acarinhava os braços dela, que sentiu seu corpo tremer ante ao tesão que começava a lhe consumir.

 

In my life  
There's been heartache and pain  
I don't know  
If I can face it again  
Can't stop now  
I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

 

Ela leva suas melindrosas mãos à nuca do leonino, e enreda seus dedos por seus curtos cabelos dourados, e os puxa com força. Era um gesto atrevido, mas que não evitou concretizá-lo, pois já não era responsável por seus atos… um desejo desenfreado em beijar aquela boca bem feita se apoderava de si, e, sem notar, estava agindo por impulso, e na pontinha dos pés, buscava os lábios do viril cavaleiro para encontrar-se com os seus.

Aiolia era experiente, e sabia que algo mais que uma simples dança acontecia ali. Era ganas, querer, atração… viu que ela chegava seu rosto junto ao dele, e que os lábios dela buscavam os seus, e não tinha intenção nenhuma de impedi-la. Com sumo cuidado, a boca avermelhada dela tocou a sua, e ele correspondeu de igual maneira, com paciência e doçura.

 

I wanna know what love is (oh)  
I want you to show me (me)  
I wanna feel what love is (feel what love is)  
And I know you can show me (show me, I wanna know)

 

Aos poucos, ele aprofundou aquele tímido osco, e invadiu a boca carnuda da Vampira, que não ofereceu resistência, se entregando ao prazer que a invadia subitamente.

As línguas se enredaram, se entrelaçaram selvagens e furiosas, proporcionando uma indescritível sensação, algo que jamais experimentaram anteriormente. O beijo segue ardente, enlouquecedor, e nenhum dos dois cogita separarem-se por hora. Ambos deslizam suas mãos inquietas pelos corpos um do outro, apalpando, tateando as peles que começavam a suar, devido ao calor do despudorado beijo que trocavam.

Sem ar, ambos quebram aquele intenso contato, e se olham fixamente, suas respirações estavam ofegantes, suas peles queimavam em brasa, e seus olhares faiscavam de tesão. Queriam mais… muito mais… aquele beijo iria ser só o início de uma noite especial e inesquecível...

 

I wanna know what love is (I wanna know)  
I want you to show me (and I feel you so much, love)  
I wanna feel what love is  
And I know you can show me

Oh, let's talk about love

 

\- Geist eu…

Ela pousa o dedo indicador nos lábios dele, e sussurra num fiapo de voz.

\- Não diga nada, Leãozinho… vamos viver esse momento… - deu um longo selinho nele e o questionou - Você também quer, verdade?

\- Sim… é tudo o que eu mais quero agora… - beijou com sofreguidão, e em seguida, a carregou em seus braços, rumo ao interior de seu Templo.

Chegando à sua suíte, o lindo grego a colocou no chão e a observou minuciosamente. Ela estava despretensiosamente bela com um vestido estilo anos 50, branco de poás pretos, cintura marcada, e nos pés uma sapatilha preta com detalhes em pedrarias da mesma cor. Deu um largo sorriso ao segurar as mãos bem feitas, com as unhas pintadas de um peculiar vermelho sangue, que o deixou enfeitiçado, levando estas ao seu peitoral, a incentivando a retirar sua camisa.

A morena também sorri ao reparar o quanto ele estava fabuloso, trajando uma camisa social num tom de cinza bem escuro, e um jeans igualmente black e apertado, e nos pés um sapato preto italiano, elegante e refinado, que completava o visual despojado do Leão, que novamente guiou as mãos dela a desabotoarem a sua camisa.

Ela o faz ainda tímida, e até um pouco trêmula, mas retira aquela peça do corpo dele, e geme baixo ao se deparar com o definido torso do loiro, e com o enorme volume que apontava por baixo de seu jeans.

Ele volta a se aproximar dela, e a beija carinhosamente. Uma mão toma a nuca da moça, e a outra desce o fecho do vestido, deixando desnudas as costas dela, e ele nota que ela está sem sutiã. Geme em meio ao beijo, e leva suas mãos as alças, e as retira para que estas caíssem, deslizando pelo níveo corpo da Vampirinha.

Só uma calcinha preta impede a nudez total da amazona, que respira apressadamente ao se ver despida diante dele. Como se fosse uma indefesa presa, e ele, o seu predador.

Ele grunhe ao ver aquele corpo que era simplesmente perfeito. A admirou de baixo para cima, notando como eram esguias suas torneadas pernas, um quadril amplo, cintura fina, e os pequenos e apetitosos seios que subiam e desciam conforme a agitada respiração da amazona. Não eram exatamente como os de sua preferência, porém os achou lindos, redondinhos, e o instigava de uma maneira incrível e irresistível. Queria tocá-los, lambê-los, sugá-los, e foi o que fez: com suas enormes mãos cobriu os pequenos montes e os massageou com ternura, com diligência.

Ela ofega alto, e o pênis dele lateja por sob o jeans. Para o afetuoso toque em uma das mamas, e começa a sugá-la com afinco, serpenteando a cálida língua nos róseos bicos durinhos, brincando com a libido da sensual morena.

A mão livre desce por entre as pernas da jovem, e passa por dentro da mínima peça íntima, fazendo ela molhar ainda mais do que já estava.

Os ásperos dedos do grego bronzeado friccionam seu botão rosado, e ela arqueia todo o seu corpo, se contorcendo acometida por um deleite sem igual. Sentindo o quanto ela estava receptiva, ele introduz dois de seus longos e grossos dedos na úmida intimidade da ariana, e se envereda pela ardorosa cavidade dela.

Ainda degustando um dos os suculentos seios, ele a sente se apertar de forma intensa em volta de seus dedos, e sussurra arfante no ouvido da amazona.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh… como você é apertada....

\- Aiolia… continua...

Ele mantém a cadência de seus movimentos, e ela se retorce e geme sem pudor. Em pouco tempo deu um grito seco e angustiantemente sexy. Ela chegou à um orgasmo arrasador, para a alegria do leonino, que retirava seus dedos embebidos do viscoso fluido que dela vertia, e os lambeu com suma lascívia.

\- Seu gosto é delicioso… especial...

Ela sorri um pouco atordoada, e fala ainda sem ar.

\- Também quero te provar, Leão...

O cavaleiro não resiste aquela voz excitante e excitada, e a beija com desespero.

A boca dela era selvagem e angelical, pura e libertina, uma mistura de texturas e gostos, todos sublimes, e essa contradição mexia com o seu íntimo de um jeito que nenhuma outra mulher jamais o fez.

Ele desabotoava sua calça e abria a braguilha, e ela o ajudava à desnudá-lo, se agachando e puxando o cós da boxer chumbo, que desceu juntamente com o jeans. Ela voltou a ficar de pé, e não pôde deixar de arfar ao ver tão magistral e demarcado corpo masculino, com tudo em seu exato lugar e sem exageros. Seus olhos percorreram os braços fortes, o formidável peitoral, o abdômen trincado, o quadril estreito, as pernas robustas, mas logo se detiveram na gigantesca hombridade do Dourado, que riu de canto ao ver a expressão de espanto da italiana.

\- Não é muito experiente nisso, acertei? - acaricia as mechas que caiam por seus ombros.

\- Não… não muito. - respondeu ruborizada - Eu saía com alguém, mas isso tem tempo.

\- Deu pra perceber. - dá um doce beijo na bochecha dela, que fecha os olhos apreciando o contato - Não fique nervosa e relaxe. Serei paciente. - pisca maroto.

\- Eu… confio em você…

\- Não precisa fazer nada só para me agradar. Quero que se sinta bem, à vontade, entende? - acarinha seus longos e esguios braços, e ela responde convicta.

\- Só faço o que quero! E o que eu quero, nesse exato momento, é te chupar… - dá alguns passos pra frente, e ele cai sentado na suntuosa king-size, e ela se ajoelha diante daquele instigante mastro, e o abocanha sem dó.

A felação se dá de modo divino, pois a boca aveludada e molhada o levava à loucura. Ela o chupava com maestria, fazendo paradas estratégicas para lamber toda a extensão peniana, mordiscar os testículos e a glande, e dar pequenos e provocativos chupões nesta, para delírio do vigoroso grego.

Geist aproveita cada segundo daquela carícia oral para complacê-lo, enlouquecê-lo. Queria que ele tivesse em sua mesma sintonia, em sua mesma vibe… queria que ele notasse o quanto ela estava feliz nessa loucura que faziam juntos, e que não iria voltar atrás, seja sob que pretexto fosse.

Ele já não aguentava mais se segurar, pois aquele boquete o estava tirando dos eixos. Então, a segurou por seus negros cabelos da nuca, e interrompeu aquela chupada fabulosa, a virando num movimento rápido, a colocando deitada na beirada da cama, arrancando a sua calcinha, enquanto ele ficou de pé, mirando a intimidade depilada da ariana, que estava encharcada e escorrendo mel por suas coxas.

\- Grrrrrrrrrrrrr… - ruge o loiro, que vai direto às pernas dela, flexionando-as, e as posicionando também na beirada da king-size, a deixando ainda mais aberta e receptiva ao que viria a seguir - Fique assim querida…

\- Sim… - responde expectante.

Ele segura seu grande e grosso órgão, e o posiciona na entrada umedecida, forçando a passagem, e invadindo a cavidade estreita, e que possuía uma quentura fora do normal.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh… - ela geme, dividida entre o prazer e a dor daquele momento.

Não era mais virgem, mas só tinha se entregado uma única vez, e infelizmente, não se sentiu tão bem à ponto de repetir a experiência. Por tal motivo, estava sem transar há mais de 1 ano, por isso, a dificuldade em ser penetrada outra vez, ainda mais por um órgão tão maciço e imponente como o de Aiolia.

\- Tranquila, linda… - acaricia sua cintura, e depois firma suas mãos nos largos quadris da moça, que arqueia o seu corpo involuntariamente, na intenção de ajudar nos movimentos dele - Vamos com calma… não tenho pressa.

Ele a estoca devagar, forçando mais a sua invasão, e rebola os quadris para facilitar o processo.

A Vampira enlouquece, pois sentiu seu ponto mais sensível ser estimulado com o rebolado do leonino, e ficou mais molhada do que nunca, fazendo com que o pênis dele entrasse quase que completamente em si.

\- Aiolia… seu pau é maravilhoso…

O resto de juízo que tinha na mente do cavaleiro foi pro espaço, e ele a investe com força, com pegada, a deixando sem ar, sem reação, e finalmente se adentrando em sua totalidade na morena.

As unhas rubras eram cravadas no antebraço dele, que continua em seu sôfrego labor, a fazendo quase desfalecer, e ele, quase se derramar dentro dela, pois o calor e a sucção daquela vagina o estava desequilibrando, desestabilizando.

As estocadas são desferidas com mais vigor, e a mulher de negros cabelos sentiu um arrepio frio subir por sua espinha e tomar conta de seu corpo, e tremeu ao gozar avassaladoramente por baixo daquele homem viril em toda a extensão da palavra.

Ela está extenuada, com a respiração descompassada, e as pernas bambas.

Ele se sente em êxtase. Fica insano ao ver a face atordoada pelo grande prazer que a dominou, e sem sair de dentro dela, a traz para si, onde ela envolve os quadris do rapaz com suas longas pernas, e é rapidamente suspensa, e na sequência, é prensada contra uma fria parede, ato que faz seu delgado corpo se arrepiar novamente.

As estocadas voltam a acontecer, vigorosas, luxuriosas. Ela sorri em meio à todo aquele alienante torpor, pois estava adorando tudo ali. Sempre quis sentir toda a satisfação que um ótimo sexo poderia proporcionar, mas pra seu desgosto, na sua primeira vez não teve sucesso em seus intuitos.

O grego grita ao se sentir contraído, lambuzado, embebido no viscoso líquido da intimidade fervorosa. Estava quase fora de si, e de longe, Geist era a mulher mais deliciosa que já tinha passado por seus braços, e possuí-la era regozijante… o fazia sentir-se renovado, como se ele tivesse enfim, uma pessoa que estivesse em perfeita sintonia consigo. Na mesma frequência e vibração…

As largas costas bronzeadas são arranhadas impiedosamente, e ele grunhe alto. A investe com mais empenho, e logo o corpo dela novamente tensa. Estava prestes a chegar outra vez ao ápice, quando ele para a invasão, e a leva para cima de uma cômoda, que continha alguns poucos objetos, que foram rapidamente jogados no chão, e a sentou em cima desta, onde abriu bem as pernas da morena, e desceu seu rosto à fenda encharcada, sorvendo todo o mel vertido pelo apaixonante corpo feminino.

Ela puxa os curtos cabelos do leonino com força, pois a felicidade que sentia era desmedida. Não tinha nenhuma perspectiva para essa noite de festa, e agora estava ali, sendo degustada, preenchida de forma espetacular, pelo dono da 5ª Casa, que era um homem diferente de toda a idéia que ela anteriormente fazia do mesmo.

A inquieta língua do grego percorre cada cantinho da tenra carne rosada da Vampira, que não resiste aos quentes carinhos que esta lhe proporcionava, e teve um dilacerante e visceral orgasmo.

Numa trilha de beijos molhados, o rapaz sobe a virilha feminina, indo à cintura, vale dos seios, ombros, chegando finalmente ao alvo pescoço, onde distribui mais beijinhos e pequenos chupões por toda a sua extensão, para por fim, chegar à tentadora boca carmesim.

A leva para a king-size, e a coloca devagar por sobre esta. Continua com o seu viciante osco, e de seu reluzente mastro escorre um transparente fluido, que dá a exata dimensão de como ele estava desejoso em tê-la para si mais uma vez.

Interrompe o terno contato, e fala com a voz pesada de excitação.

\- Empina pra mim, Geist...

Ela dá um iluminado e franco sorriso, e se põe rapidamente na posição desejada, estrategicamente na beira da cama.

\- Vem, Leãozinho...

Ele, de pé e ensandecido ao vê-la tão aberta para si, a penetra de uma só vez, a preenchendo com intensidade e potência, e urrando ao sentir novamente sua virilidade ser envolta no mel e na calidez daquela vagina apertada.

As mãos varonis seguram os quadris e a invasão se intensifica mais e mais, arrancado gritos despudorados de ambas as partes, pois o prazer daquele ato era magnífico e extasiante.

Tresloucado por ser praticamente estrangulado e sugado pela intimidade da ariana, ele emprega ainda mais firmeza em sua pegada, e ao perceber que ela gozaria, ele não resiste à tamanho estímulo, e se derrama dentro de seu úmido e estreito interior, assim chegando, os dois ao mesmo tempo, no ápice do prazer.

O grego a abraça por trás, caindo por cima dela, que não se importa em ter o peso daquele belo homem em suas costas. Ambos respiram profundamente, a fim de normalizarem seus ritmos cardíacos e respiratórios. Quando isso acontece, ele se vira e a puxa para si, a deitando por sobre o seu definido peitoral.

Trocam olhares cúmplices, típico daqueles que aprontaram algum tipo de travessura, mas que estavam felizes de o terem feito. O loiro acaricia o rosto da italiana, e fala sensualmente.

\- Creio que não posso deixar essa oportunidade passar…

\- Do que está falando? - indaga um pouco confusa.

\- Quero dizer que… - pigarreia nervoso - Se essa for a sua vontade também, é claro... eu... quero continuar a me encontrar contigo.

\- Encontrar, tipo… um namoro? - levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas, ainda intrigada com o que o Leão realmente queria.

\- Sim. - responde convicto - Sei que parece um pouco precipitado, mas… eu gostei muito do que rolou entre nós, e acho que poderíamos ao menos tentar.

\- Aiolia… - sussurra encantada.

\- Então, o que acha? - pisca lindamente, e ela respode manhosa.

\- Sim, eu quero tentar… - ambos se beijam com devoção, e voltam a se amar tresloucadamente pelo resto daquela madrugada especial.

 

1 ano depois…

 

No Templo de Leão, por volta das 3 horas da manhã, estava o dono da festa arrumando toda a bagunça deixada pelos ilustres convidados da mesma, porém, dessa vez, ele tinha um indisfarçável sorriso nos lábios.

Na varanda da Casa, Geist se despedia de Marin e Lyfia, que por incrível que pareça, se tornaram suas mais chegadas amigas, estreitando esse laço amistoso durante o ano que passou.

O cavaleiro olhava a sua adorada Vampira e não evitava lembrar-se desse mesmo dia, há 1 ano atrás, quando eram somente meros conhecidos, e nem iam muito um com a cara do outro. Riu baixinho e voltou a limpar as mesas, pois tinha muita coisa pra organizar ainda.

Sentiu mãos bem conhecidas lhe rodearem o torso, e ao virar-se, deu de cara com aqueles olhos safiras que tanto gostava. Ela era linda, sua adorada musa de longos cabelos negros, que fazia seu coração palpitar acelerado somente com a sua presença.

\- Gostou da festa, querido?

\- Claro que sim. - a toma pela cintura e fala colado ao ouvido dela - Ainda mais que está lindíssima com esse vestido rosa. - beija de leve os avermelhados lábios - Aliás… nunca te vi vestida com essa cor.

\- Sabe… quis usar algo especial, diferente... pois tenho uma coisa importante pra te falar…

\- Verdade? - olha para ela, e nota como ela ficou nervosa de repente - Sei que deve ser muito importante o que tem pra me dizer, mas… tenho que te fazer um pedido antes, pode ser?

\- Sim… - fica um pouco tristonha, pois o que tinha a dizer era bastante sério - Pode falar...

Ele tira uma caixinha de veludo azul do bolso da calça, e estende o objeto na direção da jovem, que leva as mãos ao peito quando percebe o que aquilo queria dizer.

A caixinha é aberta, e uma linda aliança em ouro branco, com um lindo rubi no meio é revelada. Geist chora emocionada, e Aiolia coloca o símbolo de seus mais sinceros sentimento no anelar da trêmula mão direita da italiana, que continua a chorar sem sentir.

\- Aceita ser minha esposa?

\- Eu… eu aceito… - fala sem alento.

\- Eu te amo! Te fazer minha há um ano atrás foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em toda a minha vida, e se hoje eu sou feliz, devo isso à você… ao seu carinho, ao seu amor… - deu um longo selinho nela, que segurou as mãos dele, e falou com a voz entrecortada.

\- Aiolia, eu… eu… estou grávida… - olhou profundamente os verdes orbes do Leão, e sorria em meio às lágrimas que desciam seu belo rosto.

\- Geist… eu vou ser pai? - indaga ainda sem acreditar.

\- Sim. Está feliz? - questiona receosa.

\- Eu… estou! - a suspende pela cintura, e rodopia com ela pelo pátio externo de sua Casa - Eu sou o homem mais feliz desse mundo e não poderia ter me dado presente melhor nesse dia tão especial! - a põe no chão sutilmente, e a beija com devoção.

Por falta de ar se separam, e ele fala com muita emoção.

\- Você é a mulher da minha vida, a que me faz feliz e realizado todos os dias, e a pessoa com quem vou construir a família que sempre sonhei em ter! Te amo Geist, e vou te amar por toda a vida!

\- Também te amo Aiolia, e pra mim, será uma honra caminhar ao seu lado!

E sob as bênçãos daquela serena madrugada, um beijo cheio de amor é trocado, e ambos os jovens têm a convicção que daqui pra frente terão um longo caminho a seguir, mas, com a prerrogativa de que trilhariam juntos essa vereda que é tortuosa e cheia de adversidades. Porém, contavam efetivamente um com o outro, com o afeto, a confiança, e o respeito que aprenderam a construir nesse ano que passaram juntos.

Há 1 ano atrás, não deixaram a oportunidade de viver algo em conjunto passar, e valeu a pena tentar, pois se não arriscassem, nunca teriam a certeza de que suas escolhas os fariam felizes ou não, e a dúvida sempre lhes corroiriam.

Decisões são sempre difíceis, mas abrem as portas para muitas coisas na vida, incluindo a felicidade, que é o que todos nós almejamos, e foi que o nosso inusitado casal alcançou, e agora, viverão plenamente essa alegria.

Se serão felizes para sempre? Só o tempo dirá...

 

FIM.

**Author's Note:**

> Fiz uma fanart especialmente para essa fic, e vou deixar o link aqui par quem se interessar em ver :  
> https://data.whicdn.com/images/329715291/large.jpg


End file.
